A magical world
by BlackHime13
Summary: Ya había llegado de nuevo. Ese mes del año que todos esperaban con ansias. Octubre ya no era solo un mes más. No. Era el mes más mágico del año. ¿Por qué crees que será? /-/-/-/ Katsudeku - 1827


**_No me decidía por una sola pareja así que decidí hacer un crossover por Halloween._**

**_Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen a mi sino a Akira Amano-sama y los de Boku no Hero Academia a Horikoshi-sensei (=^w^=)_**

**_Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo y con un crossover de mi otp 1827 y mi amado Katsudeku con toques de magia, omegaverse y adorables animales _**

**_Nos leemos en las notas finales (;_**

**_PD: ¡feliz cumple atrasado a mi adorable bebé Tsuna!_**

* * *

Mirara donde mirara siempre veía lo mismo. Ese mes del año había llegado de nuevo y todo el mundo se encontraba excitado por ello. No es que le molestara, después de todo era un evento que solo se producía una vez al año, pero algo dentro de él se removía en ansiedad y nerviosismo. Ese año era el primero que experimentaría de primera mano el suceso que a todos les emocionaba.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla que ocupaba durante el horario lectivo y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos al tiempo en que dejaba escapar de sus sonrosados labios un suspiro lleno de agotamiento.

Ese día, lunes 14 de octubre, había decidido levantarse más temprano de lo habitual con la intención de evitar ver a su progenitora. Desde el viernes pasado que él se había encerrado en su cuarto y durante esos tres días logró que ella no le molestara, pero había algo que tenía muy claro: su madre le daría espacio para que se sintiera más cómodo consigo mismo, pero llegado el momento ella intentaría hablar con él. Era su madre y después de todo se preocupaba por su hijo y es por ello que había decidido levantarse más temprano de lo usual y marcharse al colegio antes de que ella pudiera verle. Por supuesto, aquello no funcionó, nada más entrar en el comedor la vio allí, esperando en la mesa de la cocina, su pequeño cuerpo temblando por la ansiedad y nerviosismo, su cabello largo y liso brillaba bajo la luz que proporcionaba la lámpara del comedor e, instintivamente, sus ojos se movieron a lo que sabría que vería, sobre su cabeza, moviéndose de forma inquieta reposaban unas esponjosas y suaves orejas de conejo, de un precioso color verde como su cabello.

Ella no tardó en notar su presencia y giró para verle, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa cuando sus orbes esmeralda se posaron sobre su cuerpo. Él se tensó de forma involuntaria, su cuerpo reaccionando incluso siendo totalmente consciente de que su madre iba a hacer aquello.

\- Izuku… - susurró ella con los ojos llorosos.

\- Mamá yo… - murmuró él apartando la mirada abochornado.

\- Oh bebé… todo está bien, ¿te sientes bien? – cuestionó con voz suave después de abrazarle con fuerza.

\- Si… solo estoy algo cansado… - respondió respirando con fuerza el aroma que ella desprendía. Suave y cálido, seguro.

\- Es normal cariño… este es tu primer año experimentando el cambio. – comentó ella acariciando sus revoltosos cabellos verdes.

\- Mmm… no esperé que sería así… - se quejó él haciendo un puchero.

\- Bueno… no importa lo mucho que se hable de ello en clases, experimentarlo por primera vez siempre será una experiencia única para cada persona. – dijo mirándole dulcemente.

\- Eso lo sé, pero… es una sensación extraña. Puedo oler cosas que antes no, mi oído ha mejorado también lo que hace que los ruidos fuertes sean molestos y… - balbuceó inquieto.

-Lo entiendo bebé… pero no puedes enfocarte en todo eso… piensa en lo bueno que vendrá ahora. – animó ella entusiasmada y él solo se sonrojó por la implicación.

"El cambio" era el fenómeno que afectaba a todos los seres humanos del mundo durante el mes de octubre una vez estos habían llegado a la edad requerida: los 15 años. Nadie sabía por qué exactamente ocurría, pero tampoco buscaban una explicación lógica simplemente lo clasificaron como un acto mágico. Durante esos 31 días sus cuerpos adquirían características de algún animal y eso determinaba el lugar que ocuparían en la sociedad lo que restaba de sus vidas. Había distintas clasificaciones, pero las más sencillas serían: depredador y presa o alfa y omega.

A parte de las características animales ocurrían dos sucesos más simultáneamente:

Durante ese mes los depredadores o alfas buscaban a su presa u omega quien, en otras palabras, era la persona con quien pasarían toda su vida. O como algunos gustaban llamar: la pareja destinada. Solo durante ese mes sus instintos despertaban y serían capaces de encontrar a su pareja sin importar dónde se encuentre esta. Una vez la ubicaban procederían a marcarla como suya al morder en el cuello de esta, marca que permanecerá ahí para siempre. Nadie sabía cómo ni por qué, pero incluso cuando el mes terminaba y la 'magia' desaparecía lo único que permanecía era el vínculo formado entre una pareja.

Por otra parte, al mismo tiempo, ambas partes podían comunicarse al escribirse en el brazo con un bolígrafo especial, creado especialmente para cada individuo. Tal vez era porque el mundo era muy grande y en tan solo un mes encontrar a la otra persona sería difícil, y por eso este segundo fenómeno empezó, pero no estaba confirmado tampoco puesto que las dos parte de la pareja siempre se encontraban en el mismo país. Incluso si uno viajaba por vacaciones o trabajo, durante ese mes, su otra mitad se encontraría, como mínimo, en el mismo país.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Midori! – esa llamada fue lo que lo sacó de sus propios pensamientos. Alzó levemente la cabeza, solo lo suficiente como para poder ver a la persona que le había llamado. Fue entonces que una risita divertida escapó de sus labios sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. - ¡Midori, no te rías! – exclamó haciendo un puchero al tiempo en que su rostro enrojecía por la vergüenza.

\- Lo siento Tsuna… es solo que era tan obvio el animal del cual obtendrías tus características que… no pude evitarlo. – se disculpó cuando logró calmarse. Sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas, pues teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de su amigo castaño, no había posibilidad alguna de que no fuese un conejo. Un adorable y dulce conejito el cual ahora le hacía un puchero como su forma de quejarse cosa que le hizo soltar otra risita.

\- Lo sé… mamá dijo lo mismo que tú… - murmuró suspirando a la vez en que se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre la silla colocada a su lado. – Aunque me sorprende verte así… siendo totalmente sincero pensé que serías como yo… - comentó mirándole con sus preciosos orbes color miel los cuales brillaban por la curiosidad. Instintivamente tocó las orejas que sobresalían de sus verdosos cabellos notando su pequeña y redondeada forma.

\- Si… mi madre también se sorprendió cuando se fijó bien en ellas. – dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca al recordar la reacción de su progenitora. No era inusual que dentro de la familia se presentara un animal distinto, sobre todo cuando se trataba de omegas, dado que estos normalmente adquirían sus características teniendo en cuenta las de su pareja. Para explicarlo mejor, se diría que cuando un alfa presenta antes que el omega este último se adaptará al primero.

\- ¿Eres… un ratón? – cuestionó el castaño y él negó con la cabeza.

\- Cerca, pero no. Según la búsqueda que hice el viernes por internet cuando las vi después de salir de la bañera… soy un jerbo. – respondió y se giró levemente para que el contrario viera mejor su cola.

\- Ya veo… - susurró sonriendo divertido por la imagen que su amigo le había descrito. – Debe de ser incómodo tener algo tan largo colgando de tu espalda baja. – comentó observando el apéndice que se movía despreocupadamente.

\- Si… cuando me senté en el tren camino aquí se me olvidó que la tenía y me senté encima, no sabes lo alto que salté del asiento cuando una corriente eléctrica me recorrió la columna vertebral. Es realmente sensible y si no tengo cuidado el más mínimo golpe hace que duela horrores. – relató su experiencia de aquella misma mañana. Un oficinista de unos treinta y tantos le sonrió y consoló cuando le vio con lagrimillas en los ojos por el dolor y le aseguró que era muy normal que la gente durante su primera experiencia olvidaran que tenían una cola y acababan haciendo lo mismo que él.

\- Vaya…. Supongo que tengo suerte en eso. – susurró mirando su propia cola, pequeña y redondeada. El de ojos esmeralda la miró también y por la forma en que se mordió el labio su amigo comprendió lo que quería. Asintió y le sonrió instándole a que la tocara cosa que el jerbo hizo rápidamente, pero con cuidado y gentileza, pues no quería hacer daño al contrario.

Rió sin poder evitarlo cuando un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo y apartó suavemente la mano del ojiverde.

\- Hace cosquillas Midori. – dijo soltando una risita y su amigo hizo lo mismo. Poco después pareció recordar algo y rápidamente cogió su mochila, la cual reposaba en el suelo al lado de su pie derecho, y rebuscó dentro. No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba y bajo la atenta mirada del peliverde sacó un bolígrafo. Este reconoció el objeto de inmediato y no pudo evitar tensarse mientras su amigo le miraba nerviosamente.

\- ¿Probaste ya el tuyo? – inquirió con voz apenas audible. La clase ya comenzaba a llenarse y aunque muchos de sus compañeros hablaban abierta y emocionadamente del tema… ellos preferían no llamar la atención.

\- No… y no sé si quiero hacerlo… - fue su sincera respuesta a la vez en que miraba su propio bolígrafo el cual reposaba tranquilamente sobre la mesa. Su madre insistió en que lo llevara por si se daba que su pareja le escribía, suceso que esperaba que no ocurriera pues todavía no se sentía preparado para ello.

Habían ciertas reglas que se implementaron después de que este fenómeno se repitiera año con año y la más importante era la siguiente: si un alfa le escribe a su omega este tiene que responder. Para el primer contacto hay una frase obligatoria "¿Cómo te llamas?" y una vez tienen ese dato la cacería se da por empezada. Algo curioso es que no es posible escribir la ubicación del omega, pues al parecer eso iría en contra de los instintos de depredador de los alfas. Es posible dar pistas como el nombre de un establecimiento conocido o cercano, pero no decir el lugar exacto de su paradero.

Otra parte de esa regla es que los alfas deben de preguntarlo todos los lunes de ese mes, como era el caso de ese día. La razón era muy sencilla: aunque el fenómeno durara todo el mes, no todas las personas se transformaban el día 1, un ejemplo claro era el de su amigo castaño, quien al no cumplir los 15 hasta el día 14, no pudo experimentar el cambio antes. Él mismo lo hizo hace tan solo tres días.

\- Estoy nervioso… ¿por qué mi cumpleaños tenía que caer en lunes? – de nuevo el gemido del castaño fue lo que le sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- No te preocupes tanto… tal vez estás a salvo y él no ha presentado todavía. – intentó animarle aunque sabía que era poco probable que eso sucediera. El ojimiel abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de inicio de las clases. El profesor entró y todos los que seguían de pie corrieron a sus asientos.

\- Buenos días. Como veo todos los aquí presentes habéis presentado ya. Al ser vuestra primera experiencia tendréis que llenar los formularios de la escuela especificando en si sois depredador o presa y cuál es el animal que representáis. – explicó al tiempo en que repartía dichos papeles. – Como sabéis la escuela puede ayudaros a encontrar a vuestra pareja al tener conocimiento de cuantos de cada especie hay, pero recordad que esto es como último recurso. Solo durante la última semana del mes podéis pedir asistencia. – recordó y sin más las clases comenzaron como cualquier otro día.

La mañana pasó en un parpadeo y la hora de comer ya había llegado. La mayoría de las personas salieron del aula hacia la cafetería, pero ellos no tenían prisa alguna por lo que decidieron permanecer un rato más allí.

\- Pensé en lo que dijiste y… aunque al principio me parecía poco probable, teniendo en cuenta la hora que es y al no haber recibido ningún mensaje… tal vez tienes razón y mi pareja todavía no ha presentado. – comentó el castaño mirando a su amigo quien le sonrió.

\- Si… no es usual, pero yo también esperaba un mensaje para esta hora y como no ha sucedido… - murmuró algo desanimado, pero aliviado al mismo tiempo. Es como que quería recibir esa pregunta, pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía preparado para ello.

\- Menuda estupidez. Como si Dame-Tsuna pudiera tener pareja. O si la tiene seguro que se avergüenza de que un inútil como él lo sea y por eso no ha dicho nada. – habló presuntuosa y orgullosamente alguien detrás de ellos. Ambos giraron y se encontraron con uno de los alfas recién presentados de su clase: un moreno de ojos lilas quien tenía rasgos de halcón.

\- Eso no lo sabes. Además, ¿no te han enseñado que es de mala educación meterte en conversaciones ajenas? – replicó Izuku frunciendo el ceño, claramente enfadado por las palabras y actitud del recién llegado.

\- ¿Intentas replicarme? ¿A mí? ¿Un alfa? – inquirió burlón.

\- Me da mucha pena quien sea que acabe contigo. – comentó el peliverde, ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta que el moreno le había hecho. Sus palabras ocasionaron que el más alto le mirara enojado.

\- ¿Qué has dicho inútil? – exclamó apretando los puños.

\- Lo que has oído. He dicho que me da pena quien termine siendo tu pareja. Sinceramente odiaría acabar con alguien como tú. – replicó sonriendo como el otro había hecho momentos antes: orgullosa y maliciosamente.

\- ¡Te vas a enterar estúpido ratón! – gritó este y estaba a punto de saltarle encima cuando el castaño le puso la zancadilla ocasionando que trastabillara y callera al suelo de culo. Aprovechando que los que seguían en el aula se encontraban estupefactos por lo sucedido agarró del brazo al ojiesmeralda y salió corriendo, arrastrando a su amigo consigo. No se detuvieron hasta llegar a la azotea donde ambos se dejaron caer al suelo, agotados por la repentina carrera. Se miraron y sin poder evitarlo estallaron en carcajadas.

\- Midori… ¿por qué tienes que molestarle siempre? – preguntó cuando logró regular su respiración.

\- No puedo evitarlo… es simplemente que odio a los tipos como él. – respondió con absoluta sinceridad en su voz.

\- Pero no puedes decirle ese tipo de cosas… antes todavía podías salirte con la tuya, pero ahora… por ley él tiene el derecho de tomar represalias contra ti. – le recordó con preocupación evidente bañando su voz. El de cabellos verdosos suspiró pues sabía que aquello que su amigo decía era verdad. Desde el momento en que un alfa presenta se considera alguien importante en la sociedad, un líder, y por consiguiente si un omega le ofendía estaba en todo su derecho de impartirle un castigo. Los omegas solo pueden ser defendidos por sus respectivos alfas o por un tutor legal quien debe escuchar los hechos y decidir el castigo por sí mismo o aceptar el que el alfa ofendido proponga si lo ven aceptable. Como ellos todavía no tenían a nadie, estaban indefensos en ese sentido. En ningún caso un alfa puede castigar a un omega que ya tiene alfa propio.

\- Lo sé… se me olvidó que todo ha cambiado este mes… - murmuró apenado por su actuar.

\- Izuku… sé que te molesta cuando me hablan de esa forma… pero tendrás que aprender a ignorar a tipos como él y sus comentarios. Si soy sincero te agradezco que me hayas ayudado y defendido todo este tiempo, pero… no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa. Si te pasara algo por protegerme… sinceramente lo odiaría. – preocupación, cariño y algo de tristeza eran los sentimientos que el castaño transmitía con sus palabras.

\- Tsuna… eres alguien increíble, nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria y me has ayudado más veces de las que puedo contar. Puede que los demás no vean lo mucho que vales, pero yo si lo hago y… deseo de todo corazón que el alfa que vaya a ser tu pareja también sea capaz de valorarte y ocupar mi lugar como tu protector. – confesó mirándole a los ojos fijamente para intentar transmitirle todos su sentimientos. El de ojos color miel era como su hermano y le quería tanto como a su madre.

\- Yo espero lo mismo Zuku… si tu alfa no te trata bien le patearé donde más duele. – prometió sonriéndole ampliamente.

\- Me encantaría ver eso… - comentó entre risas el peliverde, pues imaginar a su amigo de metro y medio enfrentarse a alguien que seguramente sería bastante más alto que él, le parecía una escena sumamente entretenida. No que no creyera que su amigo no tuviera oportunidad, dado que este era bastante fuerte, gracias al entrenamiento que le impartía su hermano mayor, un alfa que daba algo de miedo si era totalmente sincero. Minutos después se levantaron con un suspiro.

\- Tenemos que volver o sino no podremos comer. – recordó el ojiesmeralda. El castaño asintió y juntos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, pero pararon en seco cuando sintieron un cosquilleo en sus brazos izquierdos. Al bajar la mirada gimieron al ver la misma frase escrita en sus pieles, la del peliverde era de un tono rojo rubí que resaltaba en su pálida piel mientras que la del ojimiel era de un profundo morado. Se miraron estupefactos durante los pocos segundos que les tomó procesar lo sucedido y entonces salieron corriendo de vuelta a su clase dado que cuando huyeron antes dejaron todas sus pertenencias allí, incluido sus bolígrafos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y cuando abrieron la puerta nada les había preparado para lo que se encontraron: sus escritorios se encontraban llenos de un espeso líquido y sus respiraciones se cortaron al reconocer a qué pertenecían… era tinta… la de Izuku, verde como sus ojos, mientras que la de Tsuna era de un tono ámbar.

Se quedaron petrificados, sus cuerpos no obedecían a la orden de correr y evitar que ese líquido siguiera goteando hasta el suelo. Sus bolígrafos también estaban allí… o más bien lo que quedaba de ellos, pues se encontraban hechos pedazos.

El silencio que les rodeaba era tenso, todos los presentes observaban la escena sin pronunciar palabra alguna, la gran mayoría con el cuerpo tenso a más no poder. Alfas miraban la escena con enfado mientras que omegas lo hacían con estupefacción.

\- Buena suerte en encontrar a vuestras parejas ahora. – comentó burlonamente el mismo alfa que antes, pero la satisfacción en su rostro se borró cuando sus ojos se posaron en el brazo izquierdo de cada uno. La tinta que los cubría resaltaba y muchos gimieron horrorizados al notar lo mismo que él.

Por ley los omegas debían responder a sus alfas, sino lo hacían sería considerado como una falta de respeto y serían castigados por ello. Los omegas presentes corrieron hacia ellos, ofreciendo sus propios bolígrafos, presas del pánico que les embargaba, no recordando que su esfuerzo sería inútil. Cada uno de los bolígrafos era fabricado acorde a cada omega, para que permanecieran en sus pieles, por lo que eran únicos en el mundo, no podían utilizar otro que no fuese el propio.

Su fabricación tardaba un tiempo y si que era posible reemplazar uno si este se rompía, perdía o terminaba su tinta, pero no llegaría a tiempo. Aquel alfa había cometido un delito al entrometerse en la reunión de una pareja, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Ellos no serían capaces de responder y eso era lo único que los alfas sabrían, no la razón detrás de ello.

Fue en ese momento de caos que uno de los profesores llegó, pues la conmoción le había llamado la atención. Iba a preguntar el por qué de semejante alboroto hasta que vio las dos mesas. Sus ojos de abrieron enormemente ante la sorpresa y rápidamente miró los brazos de los dueños de dichos objetos, quienes seguían petrificados junto a la puerta de entrada.

No tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba, gracias a que era reglamentario que el uniforme escolar fuese de media manga durante ese mes, con el objetivo de facilitarle a las personas el ver cuando su pareja les escribiera, y gruñó enfadado ante lo que vio.

\- ¿Quién ha sido? – exigió saber mirando a todos los alumnos quienes no perdieron el tiempo en señalar al culpable.

\- No… ha si-sido mi cu-culpa…. E-ellos se lo… ga-ganaron… - tartamudeó en un intento patético de justificar sus actos. Su miedo creció cuando el mayor siguió fulminándole con la mirada.

\- Al despacho del director. – ordenó sin dejarle continuar.

\- Pero yo

\- ¿No me has oído? – le interrumpió y se acercó hacia él con postura intimidante, propia de una pantera. – Que. Vayas. Al. Despacho. Del. Director. – escupió cada una de las palabras mirándole con furia contenida. Sin más giró de nuevo hacia el par de omegas, escuchó de fondo como algunos alfas arrastraban fuera al causante de semejante situación, pero no les prestó atención, más preocupado en los jóvenes en frente de su persona, quienes no habían pronunciado palabra en ningún momento. Estos seguían como en un trance mirando el gotear de la tinta contra el suelo.

\- Midoriya, Sawada… - le llamó con la voz más suave que pudo producir. Ellos le miraron con los ojos vacíos, cosa que puso ansiosos a todos los presentes, dado que nunca jamás habían presenciado semejante actitud en el par de animados amigos. Entonces volvieron su vista de nuevo a los escritorios para luego posarla en sus brazos como intentando comprender la situación y fue en ese momento que la brillante tinta comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, palabra por palabra hasta que no quedó ni rastro de que alguna vez estuvieran ahí.

Volvió a llamarles e hizo el amago de acercarse, pero ellos dejaron escapar un pequeño gemido lastimero en respuesta para a continuación dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo y sollozar con fuerza. El olor a omega devastado inundó todo el lugar y tuvo que ordenar a todos los alfas no emparejados que se alejaran de allí.

Ante semejante alboroto, más personas se habían acercado a presenciar la escena, e inmediatamente todos los profesores y alumnos omegas que pudieron echaron del lugar a todos los alfas, algunos hicieron lo posible para calmar al ojiverde y ojimiel, pero no fueron capaces de lograr nada.

Fue en medio de ese caos que todos oyeron un profundo gruñido y cuando voltearon en la dirección de la cual procedía se quedaron de piedra.

-/-1827-/-KD-/-1827-/-KD-/-1827-/-KD-/-1827-/-KD-/-1827-/-KD-/-

Otro mes de octubre. Otro año en que tendría que soportar a toda la panda de extras proclamar su amor libremente. Esa mañana se levantó como cualquier otra, tranquilamente se puso su uniforme y cuando terminó se miró en el espejo, la imagen que lo recibió fue la misma que llevaba viendo los últimos dos octubres, tres contando el actual: escamas rojas y negras cubría sus brazos, cuello y parte de sus mejillas; sus ojos rojos como los rubís eran más alargados y brillantes que normalmente; y, al abrir su boca, pudo ver pequeños colmillos sobresalir acompañados por una lengua bifurcada.

\- ¡KATSUKI! ¡SI NO BAJAS YA, LLEGARÁS TARDE! – oyó que le gritaban desde el piso de abajo. Suspiró y se dispuso a salir de su cuarto, pero se detuvo al ver un pequeño objeto alargado sobre la mesa. No quería hacerlo, pero era consciente de que al ser lunes debía hacerlo por lo que cogió el bolígrafo de tinta roja y lo guardó en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

Sin ningún tipo de prisa caminó tranquilamente hasta la escuela y se dirigió directamente a su aula donde fue recibido por lo mismo de todos los años: estúpidos extras hablando entre ellos sin parar de forma emocionada.

\- ¡Bro, buenos días! – fue saludado por un pelirrojo quien sonreía ampliamente, dejando ver sus afilados dientes. Él asintió como respuesta y se sentó en su lugar, con los pies sobre la mesa, ignorando todo a su alrededor. No fueron ni dos minutos más tarde que le hablaron de nuevo.

\- ¡Bakugo, buenos días! ¿Qué hay con la cara amargada que traes hoy? – esta vez fue un rubio de ojos ámbar quien le hablaba y él solo le fulminó con la mirada en respuesta.

\- Es octubre herbívoro. – dijo en respuesta otra persona, su compañero de al lado para ser más preciso. Miró de reojo en su dirección y, efectivamente ahí se encontraba, Hibari Kyoya moreno de ojos gris metalizado y actualmente con rasgos de lobo. Una de las pocas personas a quienes consideraba fuerte y con la cual podía pasar el tiempo sin sentir ganas de asesinar.

\- Exacto. ¡Deberíais estar más emocionados! – exclamó de nuevo el tiburón y solo recibió un bufido en respuesta. Gracias a dios, o quien sea que haya ahí arriba, el timbre sonó y el profesor entró imposibilitando al pelirrojo de seguir con la conversación.

Las clases no duraron mucho, o al menos no lo suficiente, para el rubio quien pronto oyó el timbre volver a sonar, indicando que la hora de la comida empezaba. Pronto fue abordado por el pelirrojo quien le miraba con ojos suplicantes.

\- Bro… Hibari se niega a contactar con su pareja ¡ayúdame! – suplicó y él solo le miró alzando una ceja al tiempo en que se acomodaba mejor en su asiento, o mejor dicho, subía los pies sobre la mesa para medio recostarse contra el respaldo.

\- Menuda estupidez. – murmuró el mencionado desde su derecha.

\- ¿Cuándo tuvo tiempo de acosarte con el tema? – cuestionó mirándole con curiosidad.

\- Se pasó toda la mañana tirándome papelitos sobre la mesa. – gruñó exasperado el moreno.

\- Así que a eso te dedicas en vez de prestar atención… olvídate de pedirme ayuda cuando lleguen los exámenes. – comentó el rubio mirando ahora al de ojos carmesí.

\- ¡Bro, no me hagas eso! – pidió desesperado. De solo imaginar el tener que enfrentarse a la época de exámenes sin la ayuda de su mejor amigo, le hacía sentir pánico.

\- Si no quieres suspender, deberías prestar más atención a clase, descerebrado. – comentó el ojigris burlonamente.

\- No me cambiéis el tema. Hablábamos de la pareja de Hibari. – recordó el tiburón.

\- Sabes que no parará hasta que lo hagas. – dijo con desinterés palpable en la voz el rubio.

\- ¿Por qué me está dando la vara a mi cuando sé que tú tampoco lo has hecho todavía? – contraatacó el lobo sonriéndole maliciosamente. Pudo ver por el rabillo de su ojo como el pelirrojo abría los ojos en reconocimiento y le miraba ansioso, aguantando las ganas de saltarle encima.

\- Joder, vale. Lo haremos los dos a la vez y así este idiota nos tendrá que dejar en paz. – puntuó mirándole fijamente a los ojos, ganándose un asentimiento rápido por parte del ojirojo y un bufido por parte del moreno quien sacó su bolígrafo aunque este era de un profundo morado.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No actuéis como si el mundo se fuera a acabar! – exclamó el pelirrojo al ver el actuar de ambos ante el tema.

\- Han pasado tres años… - gruñó el lobo mirando inquisidoramente su brazo todavía desprovisto de cualquier tipo de tinta.

\- Lo dices como si hubiera pasado una eternidad. Vale, han sido dos octubres sin poder contactar con vuestra pareja, pero ya sabéis lo que se dice: a la tercera va la vencida. – animó el tiburón.

Los otros dos alfas suspiraron resignados y escribieron la misma frase, esa que habían comenzado a odiar como no os imagináis, esperando que esta se borrara sola como tantas otras veces al no tener a dónde ir, excepto que eso no sucedió. La tinta permaneció ahí, en sus brazos. Sus respiraciones se cortaron, sus corazones comenzaron a latir cada vez más rápido. Cinco, diez, quince minutos…. Esperaron impacientes por una respuesta, una que con el paso del tiempo quedaba claro que no recibirían. Después de veinte minutos se cansaron y borraron el mensaje con un pañuelo, enfadados y dolidos a partes iguales por el claro rechazo que habían recibido.

En ese preciso momento sintieron sus pechos encogerse y doler mil horrores, como si alguien los estuviera apretando con sus manos sin contenerse en lo más mínimo. Sin saber por qué se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar, a fuera de la clase, por el pasillo, bajando las escaleras… al llegar al primer piso notaron un olor particular llegar a sus fosas nasales y cuando dirigieron su mirada hacia allí vieron a una multitud reunida.

\- ¡Eiji! – el grito de cierto omega llamando a su novio, quien les había seguido preocupado por su reacción, fue lo que les hizo salir de ese medio trance en el cual se encontraban.

\- Denki… ¿qué ha pasado? – cuestionó curioso y preocupado. Habían muchos alfas reunidos mientras que todos los omegas posibles parecían estar bloqueando la puerta de una de las aulas de 1r año.

\- Bueno… un alfa destrozó los bolígrafos de dos omegas y… al parecer en ese momento sus parejas ya les habían escrito… por lo que entraron en shock y… luego la tinta se borró de sus brazos y… - intentó explicar toda la situación sintiéndose ansioso y frustrado. Odiando con todo su ser al idiota que les hizo algo como aquello a ese par, a la vez en que se preocupaba por dichos omegas. El pelirrojo le abrazó con la intención de tranquilizarle, pues podía sentir el remolino de emociones que estaban escapando de su novio, pero pronto se tensó al procesar lo que este había dicho.

\- Denki… ¿cu-cuando se borraron? – preguntó mirando nerviosamente a dos agitados alfas quienes seguían detrás de su rubia pareja.

\- ¿Eh? N-no se… hará unos cinco minutos o así… - fue su respuesta, confundido por la repentina pregunta, pero su atención se desvió a los alfas amigos de su novio cuando un profundo gruñido salió de la boca de uno de ellos.

\- Abrid la puerta. – ordenó a los omegas que la bloqueaban quienes se apresuraron en obedecer, temiendo las repercusiones si no lo hacían. Sin perder ni un segundo tanto lobo como serpiente entraron a la clase bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes y el sonido que salió de la garganta del moreno fue casi ensordecedor.

Allí, en el suelo, se encontraban dos omegas llorando desolados y todos y cada uno de sus instintos gritaron en furia. Se apresuraron hacia ellos y sin darle tiempo a nadie de reaccionar, rodearon con sus brazos los pequeños cuerpos de peliverde y castaño y los atrajeron hasta que sus mojados rostros por las lágrimas se encontraron con sus torsos. Dejaron que se empaparan de su aroma natural a la vez en que les acariciaban la espalda y cabellos con gentileza. Sus ojos se posaron brevemente en el desastre de tintas sobre las mesas y tuvieron que luchar para no dejar que su furia se apoderara de su olor. Su prioridad era calmar a sus omegas, a sus parejas para el resto de sus vidas. Ya tendrían tiempo luego de castigar al causante de toda aquella situación. Y estaba claro que lo iban a hacer, nadie tenía el derecho de hacer sufrir tanto a sus parejas y quedar impune por ello.

Pasaron los minutos y por fin los sollozos de los menores menguaron a tal punto de ser solo hipidos y bufidos ocasionales. Con suavidad les instaron a alzar sus cabezas para así poder verles a los rostros. Lo que encontraron les dejó sin aliento. Un par de gemas esmeraldas miraban con un brillo intenso a los rubís del rubio mientras que unos preciosos orbes ámbar observaban a los grises del moreno. Fueron tantos los sentimientos que les embargaron que se dejaron llevar por sus instintos y para cuando lo notaron ya se encontraban besando apasionadamente, una y otra vez, a sus omegas hasta que cayeron en cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Soltaron sus labios y les dejaron recuperar la respiración que les habían arrebatado de forma tan repentina. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y labios ligeramente hinchados les tentaron a volver a besarles, pero lograron contenerse y no perder del todo la poca razón que les quedaba.

\- Nombre. – fue la única palabra que susurraron y ambos omegas les miraron un segundo sin comprender, pero entonces sus orbes brillaron con emoción y felicidad para luego sonreírles de la forma más malditamente angelical que alguna vez vieron.

\- Midoriya Izuku. – murmuró el de cabellos verdosos quien se ganó un nuevo beso en respuesta, aunque este fue rápido y casto.

\- Bakugo Katsuki. – fueron las palabras que le susurró el rubio a su omega antes de parar a respirar profundamente el encantador y atrayente aroma a pino y lavanda del menor.

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi. – dijo el castaño tímidamente y el moreno gruñó en respuesta a la adorable actitud de su herbívoro.

\- Hibari Kyoya. No lo olvides conejito. – respondió al tiempo en que lamía su cuello lentamente, adorando los pequeños temblores que provocaba en el cuerpo ajeno.

Sin decir nada más, ambos alfas permanecieron ahí en el suelo, abrazando a sus parejas de por vida mientras las besaban con dulzura y gentileza.

Puede que nadie supiera por qué ocurría algo tan mágico durante el mes de octubre, pero todos los que lo experimentaban comprendían una cosa: quien sea que lo haya provocado merecía un altar, porque no había nada que se comparara al sentimiento de felicidad que les embargaba a todos cuando encontraban a sus parejas.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_Pues eso es todo n.n Espero que os haya gustado y si tenéis un momentito meencantará saber vuestra opinión (;_**

**_Cualquier duda podéis contactar conmigo visitando mi blog y si queréis ver la portada del oneshot pasáos por ahí también (=^w^=)_**


End file.
